swsefandomcom-20200215-history
The Sable Dawn
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy The smallest, yet perhaps most dangerous, of Point Nadir's criminal groups is known as The Sable Dawn. Though The Sable Dawn supports fewer than one hundred members, they maintain a toehold in Point Nadir's bureaucracy through secrecy. Of their membership, only a small number are known to the public at large. The rest are shadowy agents posing as typical citizens, holding down regular jobs on any number of planets throughout The Mid Rim and The Outer Rim. The Sable Dawn's stock in trade is murder- plain and simple. Whether assassination, collecting high-stakes bounties, or supporting terrorist operations, The Sable Dawn has done it all. They also have a sideline on information and hands-on espionage. Given the anonymity of their membership, the organization has access to a large number of credible intelligence sources across the galaxy. Most Sable Dawn members are unaware of another secret of The Sable Dawn. Concealed in the organization's core is a small group of Force adepts- each a born killer. Their philosophy is independent of other Force Traditions throughout the galaxy, focusing on the acquisition of temporal wealth and power. The Sable Dawn's Force adepts see one another as accomplices rather than enemies, and though divisions occasionally arise between them, they rarely lead to direct violence. The organization's interest in Point Nadir is one of pure convenience. Virec Xan, The Sable Dawn's administrator in the shadowport, has skillfully maneuvered his cartel into a position of power in Point Nadir. In fact, The Sable Dawn's current standing in Point Nadir is a direct result of Xan's successful assassination of Tirello the Hutt on behalf of Tis Dolan. Since then, he has worked publicly with both The Anjiliac Clan, as well as Epsis, to maintain the status quo. Heroes and The Sable Dawn Outwardly, The Sable Dawn is no different from any other organization that deals in wholesale murder. The syndicate employs anyone after a thorough background check and a semiformal interview are conducted. In most cases, characters hired by The Sable Dawn for nefarious purposes are unaware of their true employer. Once several jobs have been successfully completed, The Sable Dawn might extend an official invitation. Though most of The Sable Dawn's employees are unaware of The Force and not sensitive to its ebb and flow, the organization is most interested in individuals who exhibit talent in its manipulation. The Force is a powerful tool, and The Sable Dawn's most successful assassins use it to great effect in the course of pursuing contracts. Characters with Force Sensitivity can expect to be courted by The Sable Dawn, which also offers training and instruction in several effective powers. Of all the organizations in Point Nadir, The Sable Dawn is the smallest. Despite this disparity, The Sable Dawn is also the power that players should be the least willing to antagonize. Given that The Sable Dawn sells murder at reasonable prices, the syndicate has no compunctions about neutralizing its own enemies for free. Characters who deserve such attention from The Sable Dawn can expect to be pursued for the rest of their lives, unless they can somehow negotiate a truce. Sable Dawn Heroic Units See also: Heroic Units Sable Dawn Nonheroic Units See also: Nonheroic Units Category:Affiliations